


A Ten-Course Dinner

by Ania



Category: Original Work
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Overstimulation, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Sexuality Changed By Outside Forces, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ania/pseuds/Ania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra, an incubus, picks up his next meal from the same place anyone else does: a restaurant.</p><p>Of course, he doesn't <i>eat</i> his food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ten-Course Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etothey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/gifts).



> I found several of your requested kinks inspiring, and tried to at least touch on them. There's some kinks you didn't ask for, so hopefully they're just a nice bonus. They're where your request took me.

Ezra spotted him at a bar table, scrolling through the wine list on an iPad. The man wore a suit, complete with pocket square and freshly shined shoes, which made him stick out in the dinner crowd. The regular customers were too rich to dress up that much to eat steak. But the man did have enough sense to know the bar menu would be cheaper.

Taking a bar table instead of a stool was a clear sign he didn't want company, but Ezra was born to ignore such signals.

"You want the Belle Glos," he said as he sat in the empty seat across from the man, nonchalantly crossing his arms and resting them on the dark wood of the table.

The man looked up from the menu, startled and a bit displeased. Ezra started planning how to get rid of that sulky turn of his mouth, but the wide hazel eyes could stay.

The man looked back down, finding the wine Ezra had recommended. "I know better than to just buy the most expensive wine on the menu."

Ezra raised an eyebrow. "Haven't made it through the whole wine list, then, have you? It's definitely not the most expensive. And it is worth it, if you're already splurging to eat here." Ezra looked at his reluctant companion, his expression made it clear that he knew this was a splurge for the man.

It tipped the man over the edge into rudeness. "Look, I was planning on eating alone, so ..."

Ezra shrugged. "Plans change. Besides, when I leave, you're coming with me."

The man's look made Ezra smirk. He was befuddled, but there was a sweet edge of fear to it. Just a drop, but straight men always panicked a bit when a man hit on them.

"I think you misunderstood," the man said. He made a flustered, circling gesture with his hand. "I'm not gay."

"No, I understood that," Ezra replied. "It simply has no bearing on the fact that you're coming home with me, and I'm going to fuck you through the mattress, and you're going to love it."

Ezra reached out and stroked the man's hand, gripped tight around the iPad. "Now, order the Belle Glos. And the lobster burgers for both of us, I believe."

The man was staring at Ezra's hand where it touched his. His pupils dilated, darkening his eyes until they looked brown. By the time the bartender ducked out from behind the bar to take their order, he sported an erection and wished he'd gone back to Ezra's place as soon as Ezra sat down.

Ezra just smiled as he squirmed, knowing exactly how his prey felt since he'd seen it so many times before. There was nothing like a straight man dying for his cock.

* * *

Ezra leaned the man against the wall to free up his hands so that he could his apartment door. The man was trembling with want, and while seeing him lost in a haze of arousal was quite pleasant, it was inconvenient for anything but bedding the human.

Soon enough, though, the door swung open. Ezra grabbed the man and hustled him into the apartment. "Here we are."

The man attempted to kiss his ear as Ezra led him to the bedroom. It was sloppy. How could it not be, with the man barely having enough coordination to cling to Ezra? But it was also earnest.

Ezra laughed, touched despite himself. "You are a sweet one once I got you warmed up, aren't you?" It hadn't been what he expected, but he could work with it. He knew how to take a sweet boy apart.

Instead of pushing the man onto the bed as he'd originally planned, he guided him down to sit on the edge. He slid down the knot of the man's tie, running his fingers down the man's neck, feeling the faintest hint of stubble.

He rested a hand on the side of the man's face, tilting it so that they could look into each other's eyes. He did enjoy how that dazed little stripe of hazel looked around dilated pupils. "I want to use your name while I'm fucking you," Ezra said. "Why don't you tell it to me?"

The man blinked, long and slow, clearly trying to process the question. Unselfconsciously, he leaned into Ezra's touch. "I'm Osei," he said.

"Let's get you undressed then, Osei." He unbuttoned Osei's shirt, caressing each inch of reveal skin as he undid the buttons. Osei's hands lifted briefly, as if to help him, but then settled back down on the bed. He watched Ezra's fingers intently, and his breath came faster as Ezra shoved both his shirt and jacket down to reveal the full breadth of his chest. Osei finally got with the program and started taking off the rest of his clothes when Ezra moved away to take off his own shirt and slacks.

Ezra hung his clothes neatly before he turned back to the naked man in his bed. "What a pretty present you unwrapped for me," he said. It wasn't empty flattery. Ezra's current sheets were a dark blue, and Osei's skin glowed against them. It wasn't as if he took home people he found unattractive, but he could appreciate a bit of unexpected extra aesthetic delight.

"Just lay your head down on that pillow," he said. "On your side, knees bent. I know you've never done this before, so I don't need you to do much. Let me do the driving."

Osei nodded solemnly at him, sinking slowly into the position Ezra had requested. It was adorable, his serious little face and his hard cock twitching in anticipation between his legs.

Ezra couldn't help dancing a little as he made his way to the bed, grabbing his lube off the top of his dresser on his way. He'd figured this would be a quick screw, leave the man all confused and scared of how much he wanted more after, but Osei clearly deserved more of his personal attention than that. And Ezra wasn't about to turn down a feast just because he'd assumed it was a candy bar.

Ezra drizzled a little lube on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up. He wouldn't want to startle Osei too badly. Cold lube wasn't good for encouraging relaxation, even with Ezra's touch doing its job. Using his middle finger only, he lightly stroked the tender skin of Osei's perineum from testicles to asshole. He watched a little shudder work its way through Osei. Perfect. "You can stimulate the prostate touching here," he said. But after a few more gentle strokes, he pressed that finger into Osei's hole. "But this is even easier." He didn't push his finger in far, but he did press it upward.

He didn't need Osei's breathy moans to let him know he'd found it, but they were a delightful sound indeed. He stroked along the edges of the prostate, moving inward with each stroke, yet never quite touching the center. "A prostate massage can result in orgasms that are deeper and longer lasting, and some men can come surprisingly fast when their prostate is milked," Ezra said. His matter-of-fact tone matched the cool, calculated way he touched Osei. Osei, conversely, was growing ever hotter. He knew Osei would be one of those who could come quickly again and again with his prostate, seeing it in the way his thighs were trembling and his moans growing sharper in pitch. He smirked as he watched Osei reach his first orgasm, his little balls convulsing. It was ridiculous, but Ezra loved being able to see that. He wouldn't be able to see so clearly once he penetrated Osei, since his own length would block the view.

Osei's breath leveled off, steadied. He turned his face back toward Ezra, eyes fluttering open so that he could stare at him gormlessly. A trembling smile lit up his face. "I love you," he said in the way that only a man who is still in the afterglow of an excellent orgasm can say.

Ezra smiled back, rather more like a reptile, and smoothed some of Osei's springy hair out of his face. "Thank you. You did very well, by the way. Now, we need to do that nine more times."

"Okay," Osei said, nodding happily. "You can do that as many times as you like."

"I will, Osei, I will." He drizzled some of the lube on his cock now, which made Osei frown hazily.

"I'm not sure," he paused, furrowing his brow in thought. The slowly turning cogs of his mind started to engage. "I'm not—do you have condoms?"

Ezra embraced him, resting both hands flat on his chest, just above his nipples. He rolled them between his fingers until they grew hard, then smoothed his hands out along the toned muscle of Osei's chest, across his shoulders, down his arms. Once more, Osei was smiling at him. "You don't have to have condoms," he said.

"You don't need condoms with me, anyway," Ezra replied.

He slid the head of his cock into Osei's relaxed hole. He teased him with his tip, tentative, shallow strokes. Osei's hole might be relaxed due to his influence, but it was still tight. He'd clearly never even experimented with a bit of anal play. The pressure made the sensitive head of his cock sing, and he returned the favor by focusing on rubbing against that dear little gland, getting Osei all worked up again.

Those moans were even more delightful from inside Osei. He kept his hands on Osei's shoulders, enjoying the way he could feel the sound rumbling up through his chest. "There's a good boy, Osei. You're taking it so well." His praise was enough extra stimulation to cause Osei to shudder through his second orgasm.

Now, Ezra began to press deeper. He kept his pace slow and rhythmic, if not quite steady. He kept his focus on that little target, on easing another orgasm out of Osei. The first two had been quite delicious, but not so filling. Appetizers. But he was willing to put in the effort for a full meal.

"We're onto number three, Osei," he said. "I've got around half my cock in you now. Do you want my whole cock?"

Osei nodded desperately, reaching up to clutch at Ezra's hands on his shoulders. The returned touch sent a nice buzz zipping through Ezra's nerves, straight to his cock.

"I need you," Osei begged. "I need you so much."

Ezra kept up his internal massage, now close enough to sense his prey's growing orgasm deep in his own throat as well as through the physical signs. It weighed there, ready to be swallowed. So he pushed just a bit farther, giving himself enough leverage to thrust up that little bit harder, and Osei's breath released in a series of staccato gasps as he gave himself over to his third orgasm.

Ezra started working more towards his own pleasure, pushing and pushing himself all the way in as Osei's greedy body pushed back to meet him. He removed one hand from Osei's shoulder to press it down on his belly. "Keep your hips still," he said. "Remember, I'm doing the work. I'm going to milk you dry." He pressed down harder, able to feel the movement of his cock through Osei's firm stomach. He knew that Osei would be able to feel this pressure inside, too. He lifted his hand a little, then pressed again, always in time with his slow, sure strokes of cock. Osei let out this cute little surprised gasp with every press.

Osei came even harder this time, a nice little whine threading through his voice. Ezra wasn't much interested in talking to his lovers, but he did value such clear vocal appreciation. Especially when he could already hear the growing strain in it. Osei was still smiling as blissfully as if he'd won the lottery, and clearly didn't realize it yet.

It didn't hit him with the fifth orgasm, or the sixth. But he sobbed with the force of the seventh. When Ezra started moving his hips again, continuing his relentless assault on Osei's prostate, Osei reached back to bat lightly at his flank. "Please," he pleaded. Ezra didn't stop, and Osei's voice was overtaken by ragged, rasping little cries. "I can't, it's too much, I can't."

"You can, Osei, you told me you could. I know you can. Look, we've reached eight already," he said as another orgasm tore through Osei, bringing tears to his hazel eyes. Ezra had to take a moment himself as that one settled in his belly, spreading deep and heavy. He'd be nice and full tonight thanks to the sweet boy crying with pleasure beneath him.

"Two to go," he said. "Two more for me."

Osei blinked away tears so that he could see him clearly. "For you," he agreed, offering a little nod, a tired echo of his earlier gesture.

Ezra drizzled a bit more lube onto his cock, then pressed in again to Osri's delightfully pliant body. Shallow strokes, once more, not pushing it too far yet. He lightened up the pressure he used to slide along the prostate, drawing this one out a bit longer. Osei was becoming more sensitive elsewhere due to his arousal and soreness, but Ezra knew his prostate would be somewhat numb now due to receiving so much attention. He'd have to force it to become more sensitive again, but withdrawing some of the stimulation.

So he drew this penultimate orgasm out, fine tremors shaking Osei within his embrace. Little whines slipped out of him with every stroke. Ezra found it quite fetching. The teary mess conforming to the curve of his body was a far cry from the man who'd been dressed his best earlier this evening. He'd been so stiff and humorless, but it hadn't taken Ezra much to draw out his better side at all. He took to being milked senseless beautifully.

Beautiful was the right word for that ninth orgasm, the way Osei cried out with pleasure with a voice long since gone hoarse.

"Only one more?" he asked, looking beseechingly at Ezra with desperate hope that he hadn't lost count.

Ezra simply nodded.

Osei closed his eyes, Ezra allowing him this brief reprieve. He began trembling again as soon as Ezra pushed into him once more, far sooner than his tired muscles were ready for.

This time Ezra didn't worry about holding back. He needed it to be too much, to force whatever was left inside of Osei out. He increased his pace, rubbing against Osei's nearly drained prostate faster as well as harder. He let go of the control he kept all evening, and leaned down to bite into Osei's shoulder as his final orgasm passed through him. The flesh beneath his teeth was hot, thrumming with a wild pulse. He could just eat him up indeed. He hadn't felt this full in ages.

All he wanted to do now was change his sheets and curl up into a nice warm bed, so that he could enjoy how heavy he felt with his satiated belly.

Unfortunately, he had to get rid of the human first. Lethargically, he called a cab and shoved Osei into his briefs and shirt, not bothering to button it up. Osei was still too fucked out to do even that much. Ezra stacked the rest of Osei's clothes into his hands before showing him to the door.

"You know where my apartment is, so go ahead and come back when you're ready to do this again," Ezra said.

Osei swayed a little, and Ezra sat him against the wall, the same place where he'd waited to get in. Osei shook his head a little.

Ezra smiled sleepily at him. "You'll be back. I've invited you."

He went back into his apartment, ready to sleep for a week. But he could already feel a spark of anticipation. The straight ones were often even more fun the second time, so confused by their desperation. Right now though, Ezra didn't need to conjure the future to have pleasant dreams. He'd be dreaming about this overindulgence for weeks.


End file.
